Forgive Me
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Songfic for Forgive Me, by Evanescence. Harry says some thing he shouldn't have and has hurt Draco greatly. Will Harry get what the forgiveness he is pleading for? Slash, HPDM.


**Forgive me  
**

**AN/** This is another song fic, I was listening to music while reading 'Life After Sirius', and this came to me, it may not be good, but I felt the need to write it. Good song, good band… I don't mean to offend any one by having it slash (boy/boy ship)

**Author: **GCandTKandFF.Nobsession

**Warning:** This fic is Slash so if you don't like, don't read, simple.

**Disclaimer:** I only use characters from J.K's wonderful story and mess around with them; I don't get any money, only happiness from the review I hopefully get.and the song is a wonderful masterpeice by Evanescnce and is called Forgive me.

**Warning: **Last chance to not read if you don't like slash.

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to Gaz and Grape for beta-ing it, even though nothing needed doing, you get the point… still grateful!

**Here we go…**

**8888888888**

"**_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said,  
But I didn't mean to hurt you…"  
_**

Harry stood there in shock, they had been fighting again. But this time it was different, this time it was Harry who had gone too far. Silver eyes looked into emerald, filled with hurt and anguish. "You had to bring that up didn't you?"

Harry looked to his feet, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

But Harry didn't get the chance to explain, the Slytherin was already walking away…

**_"I heard the words come out,  
I felt like I would die,  
It hurt so much to hurt you…"  
_**

Harry ran after the other boy, yelling out for him to stop. "Please! Just stop, I didn't mean for it to come out like it did, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Harry said in hope that the blonde would stop. And he did, only for a second, but it was enough for the Gryffindor to catch up…

**_"Then you look at me,  
You're not shouting anymore,  
You're silently broken…"_**

Emerald looked to silver and saw the hurt and confusion Draco was feeling, and he knew he must look the same…

"**_I'd give anything now,  
to kill those words for you…"  
_**

"Speak now or I'm going." Draco said shortly.

Harry nodded, and decided that no mask could help him here; he needed to show that he really was sorry. "Malfoy… Draco… when I said that… I didn't think of what it could mean to you, now all I want is to take it back, to never hurt you like that again"…

_"**Each time I say something I regret I cry I don't want to lose you.  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah…"  
**_

"We fight, we saw what we don't mean and each time it happens, my fear of losing you gets greater and greater…"

**_"'Cause you were made for me,  
Somehow I'll make you see,  
How happy you make me…"  
_**

Harry looked to Draco's eyes and said quietly and truthfully, "When I am with you, I am peaceful, but then we go and fight, and that's when my world crashes down around me. And when I said that we were friends, all because of Dumbledore… well that's not true… I like being around you, I need to know that you understand and know that."…

_"**I can't live this life,  
Without you by my side,  
I need you to survive…"  
**_

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw that every thing he had said was true, he had not meant what had been said, and even though the comment had hurt him, it was still his turn to come clean, "when you go fight, please promise you will come back, you must live, or I will not…"

_"**So stay with me,  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry…"  
**_

"You must know that I am truly sorry and that all of me still hurts for what I said and how it affected you, just look at me and stay with me, and show to me that you don't hate me for it…"

**_"And you forgive me again,  
You're my one true friend,  
And I never meant to hurt you."_**

Draco smiled and said quietly, enveloping his boyfriend in his arms, whispering to him, "It did hurt what you said." Draco pause and Harry looked at him with apologetic eyes, "And yet I still forgive you. It was your Gryffindor side showing through, making you do some thing stupid, but it was also that side of you that made you come after me, the only that understands you, and make me understand, that you love me and I love you."

**8888888888**

**AN/ **Okay, I know, sappy, but still… if you didn't pick up on what the comment had been, it was basically that Harry had said that he was only keeping the truce because of Dumbledore…

You know what to do… please review… I would be immensely grateful and won't come after you in your sleep… 8cough8 I mean… umm… oops…:-P…

PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH! THERE WERE 3 WARNINGS SO DON'T COMPLAIN! …thank you

REVIEW!

Byes :-P


End file.
